


The Stacks

by TheBadIdeaBears



Series: Pliroy university AU [2]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Essays, Fear of Discovery, Hate Sex, Library Sex, M/M, Public Hand Jobs, Quiet Sex, Teasing, Texting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-24
Updated: 2017-07-24
Packaged: 2018-12-06 07:25:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11595762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBadIdeaBears/pseuds/TheBadIdeaBears
Summary: Yuri needs to finish his essay. JJ has other ideas.[Follows on from 'Too Fast, Too Furious' but can also be read alone.]





	The Stacks

**Author's Note:**

> Hi all, it's Pandora! Holly asked for JJ and Yuri getting down and dirty in a library so I wrote this - it can be read as a standalone or as a follow-up to her story '[Too Fast, Too Furious](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10822083)' that she wrote for me some time ago. We seem to have started a drama-filled uni AU at this point. :P I hope you enjoy the fic!

The only thing that can be said to be making the library a better place to study than home is that Yuri can't overhear Georgi and his new girlfriend from here. Everything else – the shaft of blinding sunlight right across Yuri's laptop screen, the cloying air and the inescapable muggy heat – is just as bad here. He leans forward in his seat yet again, peering at the screen, trying to angle his head so he can read his essay. Frowning, he glances at one of his textbooks and huffs, one hand running through his hair. He still has a thousand more words to write before the library closes in – he cups one hand around the bottom corner of his screen – three hours.

“Ugh...” The groan is frustrated, tired. Between the feeling of his t-shirt stuck to his back with sweat and the lack of air-con or any other way to get cool, Yuri's struggling to get anything done. Even the steady beat of music in his ears isn't helping much. Mercifully this floor of the library is all but deserted, his only companion the occasional student coming in to get a book and immediately leave, presumably to go back home where their flatmates _aren't_ making disgusting sounds in the next room.

“ _Come on_ ,” he tells himself quietly, lifting his hair off the back of his neck. “Only a thousand words left, just get it done and go.”

Sighing, Yuri hits enter a few times: maybe if he writes his conclusion now he'll have more of a clue of where to go from here. Before he can do so, however, his headphones are suddenly lifted off his ears.

“Long time no see kitten,” says the last voice Yuri wants to hear right now (or really ever) right by his ear.

“Fuck off JJ,” he says, his own voice a low growl as he grabs for his headphones. His nails scratch across the backs of JJ's hands.

“Claws out already kitten?” chuckles JJ, putting the headphones down on the desk next to Yuri's laptop before taking a seat beside him. “That's not a very nice greeting.”

Yuri's eyes narrow suspiciously. “What the hell do you want?”

“I was worried about you,” JJ says, and if it wasn't for that smug glimmer still lingering in JJ's dark blue eyes Yuri might believe him. “After the last time we saw each other I messaged you more than a few times – I even called. You never responded and given the circumstances under which we last met I'm sure you can understand that I was concerned for you.”

Yuri scoffs. “Like hell you worried,” he says. “You just wanted to get your dick wet.”

“You wound me,” says JJ smoothly, leaning in closer to Yuri, who inches away. He can smell JJ's aftershave and the scent is reminding him of the other times he's spent in JJ's proximity and making him feel funny. “You think me so incapable of genuine feelings?”

“Yes,” Yuri says quickly – and he knows he might not be so sharp if it wasn't so hot and it wasn't JJ and he didn't have work to do. “And I don't have time to talk about this right now.”

JJ glances between Yuri's face, his laptop and the books piled up on the table, as well as the large can of energy drink next to Yuri's phone. His gaze comes back to Yuri's face and he quirks an eyebrow at Yuri's scowl.

“When's it due?” he asks.

“Three days,” Yuri responds curtly.

“That's ages away!” says JJ on a laugh. “Why are you splitting hairs over a thousand words?”

Yuri flushes angrily at the knowledge that JJ heard him talking to himself before. “Because tomorrow I have to work on a group presentation with a bunch of other people who aren't going to pull their weight and the day after I'm going skating and I don't want to not go again just because of uni work,” he says quickly. He pauses before adding, “Not that it's any of _your_ business.”

JJ leans an elbow on one of the open textbooks on the table, resting his chin in his hand, and smiles a little.

“You like skating kitten?”

Yuri glares at him suspiciously – his heart started beating faster when JJ smiled and he doesn't know (or want to think about) why. “What's it to you?”

JJ shrugs a little, still smiling at him. “I love skating – we should go sometime.”

“You wish.”

JJ chuckles. “We could have a lot of fun – we usually do.”

“Wow, you really are stupid.” Yuri rolls his eyes, trying to mask the unconscious stirring in his stomach.

“I can meet you there,” JJ continues, still gazing at Yuri – and if he didn't know better Yuri might mistake that look for sincerity. “I'll bring coffee.”

Yuri scoffs. “Yeah, that's not happening.”

“Why not, kitten?” asks JJ, voice smooth and sticky like syrup, and Yuri feels it sliding down his spine. Or that might just be sweat. “It could be the start of something beautiful, in light of other times we've spent together.”

“Get fucked.”

“Want to help me with that?”

Yuri grinds his teeth and curses his poor word choice – along with the way he wants to sink his fingers into JJ's hair so he can pull him into a kiss. “We slept together twice,” he says, trying to keep his voice steady. “It doesn't mean anything.”

JJ grins. “Didn't stop you loving it.”

Yuri gives him a withering gaze. “What makes you think I loved it?”

“You're not _that_ good an actor, kitten,” JJ says, leaning closer to Yuri, still with that infuriating grin. Even in the ridiculous heat of the room, Yuri can feel his face heat up at the look in JJ's eyes. It's too hot for this shit, the _bastard_ , and Yuri still has work to do, even if he can feel a hopeful twinge in his stomach. He clenches his fists.

“Stop calling me that!” Yuri growls: half because seriously, fuck that nickname, and half out of annoyance at his own reaction to JJ. Why doesn't he just _leave_? At this rate Yuri would take Georgi and his noises over this arsehole!

“But it suits you so well kitten,” smirks JJ.

“I don't give a fuck if you think it suits me, fucking drop it.” Yuri's fingernails dig into his palms.

“What are you going to do about it?”

In the face of JJ's mocking, Yuri breaks. Before he has time to think it through, he swipes a fast hand at JJ's elbow – the one supporting his head – and knocks it off to one side. Satisfaction floods Yuri as JJ lurches down, bent double over his lap. When JJ looks back up, Yuri gives him a smug smirk as he picks up the book JJ was resting his arm on.

“Needed this,” says Yuri, feigning innocence.

JJ sits up and the next thing Yuri knows the book leaves his hands again as JJ grabs it and moves on quick feet towards the stacks. Yuri half-rises out of his chair, arm outstretched and a scowl on his face.

“Give it back, shithead!”

JJ smiles, holding the book aloft. “You really want it kitten?”

Yuri glowers. “I have to finish my essay.”

“Well you'll have to come get it then.”

With that, JJ takes off running into the stacks, his footfalls heavy but quick and his breathless laughter only slightly muffled by distance and shelves upon shelves of books. Yuri stands still for a moment, staring at the place where JJ was standing before. Maybe he doesn't need to follow JJ, to rise to the bait and chase him because JJ has something he wants – the idea of wanting anything from that _prick_ makes Yuri clench his fists and feel a weird lurch in his chest. Maybe he can finish the essay without that particular book? He looks at his screen, where the cursor flashes at the bottom of the essay, ready for his conclusion... which he was going to use the book JJ swiped to formulate.

Growling out profanities in Russian, Yuri locks his computer (he's not stupid) before stomping off after JJ. He refuses to run – JJ doesn't deserve that satisfaction. He can hear JJ's whooping giggles and follows the sound, relieved that no one else is around to see him fucking following JJ of all people. He hasn't told anyone about sleeping with JJ, not even Georgi or Otabek, and he doesn't need anyone to see him in pursuit, in _any_ context. Yuri's arms fold across his chest as he walks down a long row of books, and he realises he can no longer hear JJ. He slows, biting his tongue. To call out to him would make it sound like he actually _wants_ him, and fuck _that_. But on the other hand, he really needs that book back and he can't even hear his footsteps.

“Shithead!” calls Yuri, opting not to use his name. His voice sounds strange in the context of the stacks – he's not a quiet person but even he respects not yelling in a library. “Shithead? Give me my goddamn book back!”

“What's the magic word kitten?”

JJ voice sounds right by Yuri's ear for the second time today and the sudden proximity makes Yuri jump so hard that he slams into the shelf beside him. The wood smacks horizontally into his upper arm and he knows it will bruise.

“Fuck's sake!” he yelps, turning to see JJ standing behind him, smirking. The feeling of JJ so close behind him is making Yuri's heart beat wildly in his chest and he knows every emotion is splashed right across his face.

“What the hell is wrong with you?” His back presses into the shelves behind him. JJ steps closer, making Yuri crane his neck to look up at him. As one of JJ's hands runs over Yuri's stinging shoulder, Yuri gulps and knows that the scowl he's been trying to maintain has all but dropped.

“You okay kitten?” JJ grins, the hand on Yuri's shoulder moving up so that his fingers stroke up under Yuri's chin, keeping their gazes locked. “You seem a little...” JJ pauses, raising one eyebrow. _It doesn't look sexy!_ “... flustered?”

Yuri breathes in, and the smell of JJ's cologne and skin makes his eyelids flutter closed and then open again. His breaths become shaky with the furious pace of his heart – and he knows JJ knows.

“I fucking hate you so much,” he says before he grabs the front of JJ's t-shirt and pulls him into a bruising kiss. He's a little too rough – their teeth knock together hard and Yuri's eyes screw shut. JJ seems not to mind: the hand that was under Yuri's chin moves to the back of his neck, and the feeling of fingers running through and gently tugging on his hair has Yuri practically whining already, while JJ's other hand comes to rest on Yuri's waist. Yuri feels light-headed, even as he scolds himself for getting so turned on from being pinned to the shelf by JJ. He clenches his fists in the front of JJ's t-shirt, hoping the material will sag and crease.

When he feels JJ's grip in his hair tighten, the feeling goes straight down Yuri's spine and he gasps. He pushes himself up on his toes, pressing his body to JJ's as their tongues meet and his arms slip around JJ's neck. Yuri's t-shirt, which was already sticking to him in the muggy heat of the library, is suddenly unbearable as he feels his blood boiling. The hand at his waist slips under the material, and JJ's fingers trail scorching paths over his skin. Everything feels too hot and too close and all he can think is how fucking good it feels.

When their lips come apart again Yuri can't keep in a whimper of protest and JJ smirks down at him before starting to leave little kisses and nips of teeth along Yuri's jaw. Every touch winds Yuri up, winds him tighter like a spring, and by the time JJ's lips are brushing behind Yuri's ear and down his throat, Yuri's groaning.

“Hush kitten,” murmurs JJ, licking and biting at Yuri's collarbone. “We're in a library don't forget.”

“Says you,” pants Yuri. “You stole my fucking book.”

“Speaking of which,” JJ grins, fingers of one hand coming up Yuri's body to run over his nipples and make Yuri gasp again. “You caught up with me – you can have it back.” JJ straightens up, meeting Yuri's gaze with an intense stare that Yuri swears he can feel in his bones. “That is, if you still _want_ it.”

Yuri takes in JJ's face, the challenge in his eyes and the kiss-swollen lips he knows mirror his own. He bites his lip and JJ's fingers continue to trace over his skin, stroking along the ridge of his ribcage and up into the dip under his shoulder blade. Part of him – the hilariously sensible part that maintains that he hates JJ and tells him he only has a thousand words left to write in a swiftly depleting time-frame – reaches for the excuse, stretching out an arm for the proffered safety rope. But another part – and Yuri suspects this part comes from somewhere south of logic – reaches out with grabby hands instead for JJ, wants to consume him and be consumed in equal measure, and throws the chance aside.

“Fuck the book,” says Yuri, pulling JJ down into another kiss. He clutches at the long hair at JJ's crown, feeling a warm tingle of pleasure sweep through him at the soft groan JJ breathes into his mouth.

“God you're amazing,” JJ sighs as Yuri pulls back for air.

The compliment throws Yuri: he pauses, nose inches from JJ's and fingers still tangled in his hair. Time seems to slow as Yuri grasps for what to say ( _And oh fuck don't blush, it's fucking JJ!_ ) but he finds himself grounded once more as JJ's fingers run along the waistband of his jeans. He whines, wanting, and sighs a gentle “please” before he can stop himself. JJ hooks his fingers into Yuri's belt-loops to pull their hips flush together, and they share a slow, soft moan at the feeling. JJ's hands move back to sit warm on Yuri's butt even through his jeans, and Yuri tilts his head back as JJ's lips return to his throat. When he feels a harsher bite than before, however, he startles.

“Ow!” He tugs on JJ's hair. “Jesus, don't leave a fucking mark!”

JJ smirks. “You ashamed of me kitten?”

“No shit Sherlock,” scoffs Yuri.

“Fuck you Watson,” laughs JJ.

Before Yuri can retort again, JJ's teeth scrape over his earlobe and he pops the top button of Yuri's jeans with one hand. The tension inside Yuri coils tighter as JJ slowly pulls down the zip on his jeans and he groans again at the drag of it against his straining cock. Just as JJ goes to reach into Yuri's boxers though, they hear a gasp from the end of the row. Yuri's head whips round to the side, eyes landing on the Japanese guy Viktor's into, the one annoyingly named Yuuri. He's staring at them with wide eyes, his face blazing a glowing red and his hands clapped over his mouth. He looks about as mortified as Yuri feels – and he doesn't _deserve_ to!

“What the hell are you looking at?!” snaps Yuri, ducking under JJ's arm to face their intruder. He's extremely aware that he's standing there with his jeans open and an extremely obvious boner, but he can't lose face right now.

The other Yuuri stammers, “N– no– nothing ! I'm sorry! I– I'll go!”

“You'd better!” Yuri says, glaring at him. “And not a fucking word! Especially not to Viktor or your weird selfie friend!”

Yuuri nods rapidly, backing away with his hands raised in surrender. “I won't! I swear!” He turns tail and runs out of sight, and Yuri hears the slam of the double doors leading towards the lift. Yuri sighs heavily.

“Fuck's sake,” he mutters, feeling JJ come up behind him.

“Well that was entertaining,” laughs JJ, arms going around Yuri and pulling him against JJ's chest.

“Easy for you to laugh at,” grumbles Yuri as JJ's nose muzzles into his hair. He tries not to think too hard on the way JJ hums in quiet appreciation of the smell of his shampoo. “You're not the one who almost had his junk out!”

JJ chuckles, the sound thrumming against Yuri's back, and murmurs in Yuri's ear, “I can stop if you want me to.”

Yuri grabs at the hands on his body. “Don't you dare.”

“That's what I like to hear,” says JJ, one hand coming up to turn Yuri's head. They kiss again, tongues sliding together, and JJ's hand moves down from Yuri's jaw into his underwear. Yuri gasps into JJ's mouth, lips wet as JJ strokes his erection. When JJ's fingers wrap around his cock, Yuri cries out, head falling back onto JJ's shoulder. JJ pumps his dick, eliciting moans and whimpers, and Yuri screws his eyes shut because _fuck_ this is ridiculous.

As though reading his mind, JJ nibbles on Yuri's earlobe and says, “So loud kitten.” He squeezes Yuri's cock and Yuri groans. “Don't forget, we're in a library.”

“No one's here,” pants Yuri, voice hoarse, but JJ shakes his head.

“Someone's coming,” he says. “I just heard the lift.”

Yuri moans again – god he's so _close_ , and he can feel JJ hard against his butt, and god help him he doesn't want this to stop. Sure enough, however, they hear the door creak open. Before Yuri can say anything, JJ's hand – the one on his waist – covers his mouth, and another squeeze to Yuri's dick has him giving a muffled groan into it. They listen to the footsteps moving through the stacks, hear whoever it is walk along row after row, apparently seeking a book. The shelves on this floor are solid-backed and wooden, so Yuri can't see who it is (and at a university this size he probably doesn't know them anyway) and they can't see him and JJ. As long as they don't come down this row–

The hand in Yuri's boxers, which all but stilled when they heard the person come in, moves again and Yuri suppresses a surprised cry into JJ's other hand. With no way to turn his face to see JJ – the hand on his jaw is firm – all he can do is quietly whine as JJ continues to slowly pump his cock. He can feel his eyes widening and tearing up with the effort to keep quiet. The person in the next row seems to have stopped just on the other side of the shelves – Yuri can hear them pulling out books one by one to flick through them before putting them back. Any small noise Yuri makes will alert whoever it is to their presence, but JJ carries on stroking Yuri's dick and it's getting more and more difficult to stay quiet. He breathes hard through his nose, clutching desperately at JJ's forearm as it moves, leaving little fingernail marks in the tanned skin. Another whimper Yuri can't keep in brings a grin against the side of his neck and JJ grinds his hips into Yuri's backside, getting yet more stifled groans in response. He sighs, breath dancing across Yuri's skin, and it's almost sweet, it's almost like this isn't some depraved hand job in a fucking library of all places.

That thought seems to be the last tiny push Yuri needed: he comes hard, cock pulsing in JJ's grip and a scream clenched in his mouth, eyes screwed shut. JJ keeps pumping him, prolonging his orgasm, and Yuri just about hears the swing and slam of the doors leading to the lift as he starts floating down from his high. He goes to extricate himself from JJ's grip, panting hard, but JJ stops him.

“One sec kitten,” says JJ. “Let me clean up.”

JJ's hand leaves his face and Yuri feels him reach into his pocket to produce a half-full packet of tissues. JJ cleans up quickly and conscientiously, eventually removing his hand from Yuri's boxers and giving a quick kiss to Yuri's cheek before they step apart. Yuri busies himself with zipping his jeans back up and JJ adjusts the noticeable erection he's still sporting. With a little quirk of a smile, JJ reaches up to a shelf above his head and retrieves the book he took to hold it out to Yuri.

“Still want this?” he asks with a wink.

Yuri reaches out and takes the book from him, gaze falling to the floor when JJ grins at him. “You're such a bastard.”

“So you say kitten,” laughs JJ. He runs a hand through his hair and looks at Yuri appraisingly. “What time shall I meet you on Thursday?”

Yuri scowls, his stomach dropping. “What?”

“For ice skating,” says JJ, as though he was ever involved in Yuri's plans for a rare afternoon to himself. “I've got an essay to hand in before but I would never miss an opportunity to see you again.”

Yuri flushes, half angry, half something else, and hefts the book in his hands. “I'm going back to my essay. Bye.”

He turns away and starts walking back down the row towards his desk. He knows JJ is still standing there, even before he hears him speak again.

“Noon then!” _Jesus, this guy never fucking stops._ “Coffee or tea?”

“Neither!” yells back Yuri, turning to face him again and getting that smug fucking grin in response.

“I'll bring both,” says JJ, finally starting to walk away. “See you Thursday!”

“Fuck off!” calls Yuri, but JJ has already disappeared around the corner and all Yuri hears is his departing laughter.

Muttering darkly, he returns to his laptop, dropping the book down on the desk and picking up his phone to see a message from Viktor:

'OMG apparently Chris just heard some people fucking in the library! Aren't you there right now? Did you see anything???'

Yuri glowers, an angry red staining his face as he texts back:

'No, why would I care? Do you have Piggy's number? I need to borrow his notes.'

Yuri sends the message. Time for damage control.

 


End file.
